Dar
| occupation = | title = Chief Engineering Officer, Third Officer | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Lieutenant Commander Dar was chief engineer and third officer aboard the . ( ) Early life and career Dar was born to a human father and Klingon mother on the colony world of Sherman's Planet. His early life was difficult, considered too human for the Klingon children he grew up with and too Klingon for the humans. As a result, the young Dar spent much of his life reading books and taking extra school courses, even teaching himself basic engineering principals. Starfleet career Dar entered Starfleet Academy at the age of 21 in 2367. He graduated the engineering school with honors in 2372 and was assigned as a diagnostic engineer aboard the starship . It was aboard the Dauntless that Dar met his future wife, K'danz. Aboard USS Dauntless Dar was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade in 2374, shortly before the starship was destroyed by a warp core breech. Like many of the surviving members of the crew, Dar was transferred to the new starship . Several weeks after the end of the Dominion War, Dar married K'danz in a ceremony conducted by Commodore Peter J. Koester aboard the Dauntless. Between tours In 2377, shortly after the Dauntless was turned over to the command of Captain Virgil Kane, LT(JG) Dar was transferred to Starfleet Command, where he spent the next three years working with the Starfleet Corps of Engineers on warp engine design and construction. In 2379 he was promoted to full lieutenant. Return to Dauntless In 2380, Dar's wife Commander K'danz was offered the position of starship Executive Officer. It took a number of favors called in by Captain Koester to arrange for Dar to be appointed as the starship's Chief Engineer at the same time, the position to which he reported aboard the ''Dauntless'' in June of 2380. In the years that followed, Dar's skills as an engineer saved the Dauntless and her crew in several unique and dangerous situations. Among these include warping the Dauntless out of the Brier Patch nebula during battle against a Son'a battleship in 2380, improvising an anti-matter explosive aboard one of the starship's auxiliary craft to destroy a pod of 'space sharks' and was part of the away team which deactivated the ionic shield over JP InGeneering's Site-B facility to rescue the passengers and crew of SS Half Moon on Oriaphus IV in 2381 One of his most recent acts of heroism was when the anti-matter injector aboard the Dauntless froze open in mid-2381. Dar was badly burned while trying to repair the injector before it was discovered a non-corporeal entity called a Tavicite had nested within the starship's warp core. In 2382, Dar was among the emergency engineering team sent aboard space station Adelphia-One to remove the dangerous pergium/durellium reactors before they overloaded and replace them with fusion reactors from the starship's impulse engines. The engineering team was thrown back 106 years in time when the P/D reactors overloaded and destroyed the space station. Keeping himself isolated aboard the ''Enterprise'' due to his Klingon heritage, he devised an isolytic/tri-lythium device that was later installed in the engine room of the starship Independence, which was later used to seal the subspace rift the explosion of Adelphia-One had caused and saving the lives of over seven billion inhabitants of the planet Adelphous III. Dar Dar